Movie Night: Eclipse
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Sam dragged Dean to see the new movie of the Twilight Saga, Eclipse. Gabriel ate candy, Cas drooled over the hotness and chaos ensured thanks to obssesive fan girls. Slash: Dean/Cas Gabriel/Sam


**Title: Movie Night: Eclipse**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: anthr_girl (love u darlin!)**

**Rate: T/PG-13**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**Pair(s)/Characters: Dean/Castiel-Gabriel/Sam, Impala, Aggressive Fangirls**

**Type: Slash/Humor/Crack**

**Anne: Hi! Well! I have here the version of what would have happened if Team Free Will (Plus Gabriel XD) had seen the movie! And we have Gabriel (He's sooo awesome! *Fangirl squeal*) to do the disclaimer!**

**Gabriel: Hehehe. Well, Anne Midnight Hunter doesn't own Supernatural, real shame, or Twilight. If she did, I would have had Sam, in my bed a long time ago, and Dean would had been having Castiel in the Impala since the first episode that he appeared. Oh, yeah…Sammy.**

**Anne: Thanks, Gabe! You're awesome! Please enjoy!**

Dean Winchester knew that face too well. It was his baby brother's pleading-puppy-eyed face. The face that could convince anyone of any lie or truth, that he wanted them to believe in. He watched as the younger man walked cautiously towards him, his puppy expression on full-mode and was directed toward him, at full potential.

"I hope that you want to ask me if I could go and buy some pie, so you can be alone with the TV and order some porn." Said the older man to the younger, who blush and stuttered that that was NOT what he wanted. Dean ignored the embarrassment of Sam and continues cleaning his guns. Sam stood in front of Dean, still blushing.

"Come on, Dean. I wanna go to the movies! There's a new one I want to see." He pleaded, sitting besides his brother in the bed, his puppy-eyes still activated. The blond gazed at his baby brother with suspicion shinning in his green eyes.

"What movie?" He asked eyes narrowed. Sam gave him a shy smile and stood up, he went to his backpack and took out a black, heavy-looking book, and he showed it to Dean. The older hunter's eyes widened in horror and his gun fell from his limp hands.

"NO! I won't! I won't fuckin' go, Sammy! Nu-hu! Never! NO! You can't make me!"

The cinema was pack with teenagers, couples of every race, age and sexual orientation. Kids were running around excited, while their mothers hollered at them to stop. Sam was almost bouncing on his heels, while Dean had a scowl marring his handsome face. He couldn't believe he was actually here! To watch fucking Eclipse, the third part of the famous Twilight Saga.

He glared at his little brother and gave a sigh at the excited 27-year-old man. He REALLY hated Sammy right now. The brunet's cell phone begin to ring, at the ring tone, Sammy blushed a pretty shade of red, while Dean gave a laugh. The song was 'Sex and Candy' from Marcy Playground.

'_I smell sex and candy here Who's that lounging in my chair Who's that casting devious stares In my direction Mama this surely is a dream'_

While the song it's not a completely dirty one, at least not in a way that it would make a nun blush, it did make Sam blush. He was trying to take it out of his jeans, Dean and a few girls behind him were laughing`/ giggling at his stress. Finally, Sam managed answer it, his expression embarrassed.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, gorgeous! Liked my new ring tone, kiddo?" _

"Gabriel! Stop messing' with my phone! God!" Sam answered; he was more mortified than annoyed with his archangel - trickster boyfriend. Gabriel laughed at the flustered tone.

"_Sammy, c'mon! Marcy Playground it's a good band! They talk about two of my three favorite things! Sex and candy! You are the third, of course, specially covered in chocolate syrup. (_Sam groaned, can his boyfriend be more perverted?) _So, baby boy, where are you?" _Sam smiled and told him his location, ordering to look for Castiel before arriving. After a lewd comment, that left Sam red and hot and stuttering for Dean's amusement, the archangel hung up. After a few minutes and before they could pay for the tickets, Gabriel and Castiel appeared besides their humans.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing hold of the younger man and planting a hot kiss on his soft lips, Sam gave a girly squeal and melted in the kiss. Dean grimaced and turned toward Castiel, smiling at the soft and curious glint in those cerulean orbs.

"Hey, Cas." He whispered in said angel's ear. The smaller male turned and gave him a small, happy smile.

"Hello, Dean. What is this place?" He asked, curiosity flooding his deep voice, Dean flicked his gaze around, glaring at the girls behind him ogling at Castiel, and he wrapped his arms around the raven haired man, pressing him to his body.

"Cas, this it's a cinema. It's where people come to see a movie. You remember the one we saw a few nights ago? _Constantine?" _Explained the hunter, when the angel nodded, watching a teenage, emo couple sitting in a bench been, well, Emo-ish, Dean continue.

"That film was not accurate in the slightest, Dean." said Castiel, frowning at the memories. Dean chuckle and kissed the angel's nape, getting a bit warm at the shiver the contact gave the man in his arms.

"Well, before the movie went to be aired in TV, it was in here. Now, we're gonna be tortured by emos, hornies, vampires-wanna-be teens, coz Sammy here it's a big sap!" He said the last part loudly, turning to his brother, only to find Gabriel trying to do 'R' rated things to Sammy in front of a hundred people.

In the tickets line

While a few toddlers and kids were around.

Dean growled and snatched the younger man away from said pervert. Sam protesting for the lack of contact.

"Bad, Gabe! No touching Sammy in public!" growled the hunter, glaring at the archangel, the being just pouted and crossed his arms.

"Party Pooper, Dean-o." He said. After that, everything was relative calm, they bought the tickets, and while Dean and Sam were doing the line to enter at the movie room, Gabriel dragged an unwilling Castiel to the candy counter, when they came back, Gabriel had brought two of every single chocolate and candy there was, making Castiel carry almost all the goodies. Dean yelled at Gabriel that he had to stop using the blue-eyed man as a pack mule.

After Gabriel waved the statement away and gave some of his candy to the two brothers, they enter the movie room, fan girls and boys were excitedly talking. Sam was doing the same with Gabriel, Dean knew that the golden-honey eyed man didn't really cared about the movie or the books, but he loved to listen to Sammy's low voice and was actually glad for that, his little brother was happy with the annoying angel.

They found good sits and waited for the movie to start. Gabriel sat besides Sam, then Dean and last Castiel. The angel glanced around, and saw a group of girls exchanged heated words with another group. One group had a 'Team Edward' t-shirt while the other a 'Team Jacob' t-shirts.

"What are a 'Team Jacob' and a 'Team Edward'? Do they worship them?" asked Castiel to Dean. The hunter looked at the girls scream at each other, amusement and disgust crossing his face.

"Um, you could say that. Jacob's the werewolf and Edward's the vampire of the movie. And they're fan girls so, yeah. They are insane, don't get too close." Castiel nodded, confusion lingering in his eyes but stop talking when the lights were turned off.

Dean couldn't BELIEVE what he was seen. That Jacob kid had taken his shirt off so many times, he had lost count. And the worst part was that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Badass Warrior, I-Can-Smite-You-With-A-Thought, was DROOLING at the sight of the almost naked teen. And ENJOYING the disastrous movie! Dean tried to get Castiel pressed against him, login to bury his face on his sweet-smelling shampoo, when the angel actually pushed him away.

"Stop that, Dean. I wish to see what will happen." The angel said, taking a bite from his Crunch. Dean gazed at him.

"What? You like this?" He almost shouted and groaned when Castiel hushed him.

"I am enjoying this, yes. Isabella does not deserve someone like Jacob. He is too pure for her." Reply his boyfriend, eyes glue to the screen. Oh, great! Castiel has become a fan girl! Dean huffed and growled when Castiel's breath caught up as Jacob came in scene, the contrast of his dark skin and the white snow around him was simply beautiful. Dean had enough.

"Oh, come on! What the hell? This movie totally sucks! This is the shittiest, stupid and dumb shit I had ever seen!" Dean exclaimed and that was the last straw. A screeched scream came and Dean felt dread, dread like any other. He turned around, slowly, to see almost every girl standing up.

"Get him!" Screamed a 'Team Edward' girl and all of them charged to Dean, making him scream (in a totally girly way) manly way and run out of the movie room, leaving an embarrassed Sam, a howling-with-laughter Gabriel and a panicked Castiel, movie completely forgotten.

"Dean!" The angel exclaimed and ran after his boyfriend. Sam looked at Gabriel, when the archangel could control his laughter. Gabriel wiggle his eyebrows, making Sam giggle and gaze back at the movie. Knowing that Dean had all the backup he needed, Sam sighed and cuddle against his own angel.

After finally losing the screaming fans in the parking lot, thanks to Castiel pointing them to another direction, Dean was sitting inside the Impala, scowling and growling. He felt a jealousy that even HE knew it was foolish to feel. It was only an actor! A kid! But the way that Castiel's blue eyes couldn't look away, or the hitch of breath when Taylor Lautner came in scene was making Dean insane. He did make Castiel's breath hitch like that, right? He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dean. Why did you make a spectacle of yourself?" asked Castiel's voice. Dean opened his eyes and glanced to the passenger sit, where the angel was occupying.

"'Cause, you were all drooling' over that stupid dog, that's why." He sulked, that earned a smile from the angel and he suddenly found his lap full of Castiel. The angel gave him a warm smile and kissed him softly, not taking, but not really giving. Dean rested his hands on Cas's hips and pressed him more.

"Dean. I love you. You know that. I just found that man attractive." said Castiel after the kiss, earning a half-hearty scowl from Dean.

"But, he is not you. I fell in love with your soul. Your beautiful, broken, alive soul." Dean's eyes widened and a small smile graced his face. He kissed his angel again, his tongue playful and apologetic.

"So, my good looks are just a bonus? What about that hitch of breath you had every time 'Jake' appeared without a shirt?" The blond pouted and the raven laughed, rolling his hips against Dean's semi-hard member.

"Well, yes. Your good looks are a 'bonus', so to speak." He leaned and moaned against a light freckled ear.

"But, your body makes me hot and wet. I moan when I see it. Want me to demonstrate the state you always leave me?" Castiel groaned when Dean grabbed his ass and squeezed hard.

"Motel, now! Transport the car too." The ordered was followed; maybe this Twilight shit wasn't that bad. He just needs to stop Sam in converting Castiel to Twilight fanfiction. The world does not need a fanangel!

**END!**


End file.
